Yin and Yang
by Chaos Revamped
Summary: A collection of one-shot fics featuring a pairing of Yami and Hikari, any of them. Whether you're a person who loves fluff so much you hug the carpet, or someone who just needs thier daily dose of citrus, these fics are for you. These are all Yaoi, people


Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Don't friggin well sue me, you'll get nothing except my collection of virtual plushies.  
  
This is a collection on one-shot Yami/ Hikari song fics, all written to Linkin Park. I'm afraid they are all kinda like each other. I cannot write plot with Malik/Marik, so I figured you'd have to do with these. Oh, and I don't own Linkin Park either. Warning: contains boy x boy relationships, aka Yaoi. Do not read if you don't like it.  
  
Marik: Hikari, speech: /Blah/  
  
Malik: Yami, speech: //Blah//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Title: Split together.  
  
Song: Figure.09 by Linkin Park  
  
Rating: R  
  
Couple: Malik/Marik  
  
Point Of View: Marik (The hikari)  
  
Notes: Please really do read the lyrics, It so suits them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nothing ever stops these thoughts  
  
And the pain attached to them.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
  
It's like nothing I can do will distract me when  
  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Malik lay on his bed, eyes closed, listening to the radio. His yami was listening, too.  
  
He should be gone. The pharaoh banished him. Why is he back? I can feel him there in my head; he's just taunting me, knowing I can never get rid of him. Ever since the beginning, why does he do this to me?  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Cause from all the infinite words I could say  
  
I put all the pain you gave to me on display  
  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free  
  
I took what I hated and made it a part of me.  
  
(It never goes away)  
  
*~*~*  
  
//And I'll never go away.//  
  
/Why?! Why won't you just leave me alone? /  
  
/Because you don't want me too. //  
  
/Yes I do! Leave me alone! /  
  
Marik felt pressure next to him on be, and opened his eyes, startled, to find his yami next to him on his side, facing him. His eyes were half closed the smirk on his face challenging.  
  
" I bet I can make you change your mind."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hearing your name  
  
The memories come back again  
  
I remember when it starting happening  
  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Malik kissed Mariks jaw, down along his neck and onto his collarbone, when he started sucking on the flesh, making Marik squirm slightly. Malik paused to smirk at him again, then bit down on Marik hard, drawing blood, licking his skin clean after every drop.  
  
How can he do this to me? Marik wondered as Maliks hand traveled downwards. He takes every opportunity to hurt me, humiliate me; he even stole my body. How can he make me want him so much? He knows I can never truly be rid of him, and in truth I don't want to be.  
  
*~*~*  
  
And I knew as they escaped away  
  
I was committing myself to them and every day  
  
I regret saying those things 'cause now I see  
  
That I took what I hated and made it a part of me.  
  
(It never goes away)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Malik moved further downwards, slipping Mariks shirt over his head and moving his lips and tongue over Mariks chest, making Marik pant, wanting more and for Malik to stop at the same time. Maliks fingers undid the belt around Mariks waist and quickly secured Mariks hands to the headboard with it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Malik just smirked again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
And now  
  
You've become a part of me,  
  
You'll always be right here.  
  
You've become a part of me,  
  
You'll always be my fear.  
  
I can't separate,  
  
Myself from what I've done  
  
I've given up a part of me,  
  
I've let myself become  
  
You.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Malik captured Mariks lips in a kiss, running his hand down Mariks sides and over his hardened member. His drew his hands up and began tracing patterns along the waistband on the back of Mariks pants.  
  
Marik pushed against him, enjoying the friction of their erections rubbing together. Malik rocked against him, still kissing him deeply, their tongues moving against each other, fueling both their lusts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(It never goes away, it never goes away, it never goes away, it never goes away)  
  
Get away from me  
  
Gimme my space back  
  
You just gotta go  
  
Everything comes down  
  
To memories of you  
  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know  
  
I've let you go  
  
Get away from me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Malik."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Hmm?" Malik paused in his ravaging of Mariks mouth and gently skimmed his lips over Mariks. He didn't stop moving though, and Marik was finding it hard to concentrate.  
  
"Why?" Marik said, trying to keep his mind on the conversation instead of Maliks hands working their way around to the zip on his pants.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
  
Malik paused and carefully looked at his hikari. "Do what?"  
  
"Torture me, tease me, be so cruel?" Marik said, not really expecting an answer. Malik had never answered before.  
  
"You do the same to me." Malik pulled down the zip on Mariks pants and pulled them down, discarding them next to the bed before adding his own.  
  
"What?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
And now  
  
You've become a part of me,  
  
You'll always be right here.  
  
You've become a part of me,  
  
You'll always be my fear.  
  
I can't separate,  
  
Myself from what I've done  
  
I've given up a part of me,  
  
I've let myself become  
  
You.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Everyday, you're there, not touchable, you're always there, teasing, taunting."  
  
"I-" Malik cut him off by kissing him, pulling down their boxers and pressing himself against Marik, kneeling between his legs. The feeling of having Malik so close and not being able to do anything was driving him crazy. It didn't help that Malik was once again moving against him. Malik pushed himself against, Malik, hoping his yami would get the idea. He did.  
  
Gently moving apart, and then suddenly pushing himself into Marik.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Marik felt tears forming, and blinked them away. He had felt worse. A single tear trickled down the side of his face, and was licked away by Malik.  
  
"Don't scream, little hikari, not now."  
  
Malik moved gently against him, tender for once. Slowly the pain faded away, replaced with pleasure. Marik began to move against Malik, skin moving against skin. Two bodies so alike, the minds so totally different, yet sharing a spirit.  
  
Each a half of the other, a warped reflection of the soul inside, wrapped around, sharing body, thoughts and soul.  
  
Marik cried out as he felt himself releasing, followed a few seconds later by Malik. They lay together, Malik reaching up and undoing Mariks wrists, allowing his hikari to wrap his arms around them. "Do you still want me to go, yami tenshi?"  
  
"No. Stay with me, please. Forever."  
  
*~*~*  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you,  
  
Giving up a part of me,  
  
I've let myself become  
  
You.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
There you go, my first one-shot lime. Please enjoy and review, I'll be writing more in a few days. For now I've got to update Fallen Angels, and I've got massive writers block. Meh. Reviews help writer's block, so please review for the sake of the other reviewers! Ja for now, peoples! 


End file.
